


Sevmione : Tout en mots - 2. Précédemment

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Sevmione : Tout en mots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sevmione - Tout en mots, prompt, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Précédemment, tout semblait les opposer. S'ils étaient auparavant ennemis, ils allaient maintenant s'unir pour la vie !<br/>(La rime dans la dernière phrase est totalement involontaire, je dis juste ça avant que quiconque ne m'accuse de complot xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sevmione : Tout en mots - 2. Précédemment

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :D

_Précédemment_ , elle n'était qu'une petite fille aux épais cheveux broussailleux, insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout lui posant sans cesse des questions.

 _Précédemment_ , il n'était qu'un professeur cruel aux cheveux gras, insupportable râleur qui la bombardait de moqueries et d'insultes à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

 _Précédemment_ , ces deux jeunes gens ne se supportaient pas, s'ignorant mutuellement la majorité du temps.

Mais maintenant, après avoir appris à mieux se connaître, voilà qu'ils s'apprêtaient à devenir mari et femme !

Qui donc aurait pu croire, il y a seulement quelques années auparavant, _précédemment_ , que leur histoire deviendrait l'une de celles qui se terminent bien ?


End file.
